Training Neo Akatsuki vs Ace
Training for War - Neo Akatsuki vs Ace As Neo Akatsuki and Eternal make there way to the forest they run into Ace waiting in the center of a field. "That's not Ace..., but an unusually clone..." said Natsumi as she stopped. Ace suddenly dissipates into a blinding light, vanishing in to process. "I can't feel Aces chakra signature anywhere in the forest, but then again, based on past experience, he keeps his word..." Natsumi added. Natsumi suddenly felt a great change in her the air pressure in the distance. "Grab me and don't let go!" yelled Natsumi as she began transmutating her body into Wind Chakra in an attempt to avoid what was coming.Everyone grabs Natsumi and evades the attack."what an amazing ability", said Yuki and Sen as they look in amazement. Holding on to Natsumi, Sojiro looked around, attempting to spot Ace, however this was unsuccessful. Unlike Natsumi, Sojiro did not possess any sensing abilities, nor was he smart enough to identify that the change in air pressure, was unnatural. Knowing this, Sojiro simply would rely on his teammates, and support them from behind."Bee-Ya-Kuu-Gaan" yelled Shoji, and created a lake in the Forest floor. Yumi body flickered on a branch high on the trees above the lake created by Shoji. “It seems two members of the Eternal group have come as well as three members of Neo.” Saying as she watches on waiting for Ace to appear from hiding, her partner lost to her once but it’s likely he has trained even harder if he announced for this to take place. She smiled lightly from the thought of it, “Hes grown sense we first met.”"Everybody split up, We cant depend on Natsumi all the time"Shoji said as he inspected the water from the lake."Hey Shjiro do you think my wood release would be effective"asked Yuki Realizing his teammates were right, Sojiro released his grip from Natsumi and leaped into the tree far above the lake created by Shoji. Turning his face, he saw Yuki, the little sister of one of his clansmen. "Yuki, I think your would release could be used to counter Ace's radiation-based attacks", said Sojiro as he continued to look around."Come out Ace, I know you are not that kind of person to hide in a fight," said Shoji,still inspecting his lake. "Ace isn't stupid you know, he has a seal for all 7 chakra natures, plus a seal for Eye Techniques, Kekkei Genkai, Bloodline Limits and one for Sealing Jutsu. Even though he doesn't always use them, he still has them available at he's disposal. After reading several of Heoshigakures scrolls, I learned that they were capable of accessing exinct kekkei genkai, as a last resort to one day restore their lost abilities, techniques and advanced chakra one day. It's stored in the Dimension of Knownledge, but I don't have access to it because I'm not a Helixian, neither in mind, body, or soul, which prevents me from acquiring their great knowledge..." said Natsumi as she continues looking for Ace. "The Noryokugan is a very powerul Dojutsu indeed, so watch out for it's abilities, especially it's Event Horizion Ocular Focus. It's similar to Kakashis Kamui, but a lot more advanced. It doesn't distort the surrounding view of the target and the event horizon appears on the target, preventing it's escape. A Shunshin can get away from it, because it's near instant, but even it can't escape Aces Ocular Teleportation technique." added Natsumi as she jumped off the top of the tree, landing on the ground seconds later. Natsumi suddenly looked at a tree as it's appearance bent inward just slightly before a hole appeared. "Everybody Be no guard! That was Aces Event Horizon Ocular Focus!" said Natsumi. Suddenly, a tiny dot appeared above the lake before water started getting sucked into it. "....Aces chakra signature isn't around at all and based on previous battles with him, hes attacking from far away.. and with pin point precision at that..." thought Natsumi as she began brain-storming. Natsumi jumped away from the event horizon. "Everyone get back... It could grow at any second and pull us all in. Ace is attacking us from long range with his Noryokugan...." Natsumi said as she looked all around herself. Everyone suddenly felt a very dark presence all around them as the around in every direction. Seconds later, the dark aura disappeared. Natsumi suddenly felt a deep fear deep in her heart as she took several step back in fear. "He.... Its here!.... said Natsumi as she backed away even more. Nobody could see anything in front of Natsumi or feel anything not even Natsumi herself. "Ace has taken on a new form... Hes not himself anymore" said Natsumi as she pulled out a Chakra Nullification Blade, ready to defend herself from the evil in the area. Ace's New Form "Be ready people, you heard Natsumi, and Natsumi don't be nervous" said Shoji as he started inspecting the surrounding areas.Sojiro stood on the peak of a the tree as he looked down at Natsumi and his teammates. Ace may have Kekkei Genkai and other techniques at his disposal, but I have all the tools i need to counter them," a serious Sojiro told himself, as he pulled out his fan. Suddenly a dark figure faded into existence, surrounded by a dark aura. The figure looked very demonic, as is stood there motionless. It was wearing an akatsuki cloak, and had 4 curved, body spikes sticking out from its back; The largest one at the top, and the smallest at the bottom. It also had 8 pitch black metal spikes apparently coming from the back of it's rib cage; 4 on each side, with the largest at the top and the smallest at the bottom as well. The mask it had on was red and black, and it had several curved, conjoined horns coming from it. It also had 2 very spiky tails, one onyx and one demonic. It had 2 pairs of wings, the largest pair appeared as if the wings were shaped like a pair of wings, but had no detail and appeared to be composed of the burning flames themselves, rather than the other way around. The second pair of wings were red and looked like dragon wings. As Natsumi looked at the figure, she noticed 4 spikes on each forearm. The figure suddenly took off the akatsuki cloak and Natsumi gripped he blades in shock. The figures skin was colored a moving red and black, resembling Narutos skin when the fox takes over him. The figure holds its arm out by its side as the Nagitana of Assimilation appears in it, as the figure begans rotating it seconds later. "That's Ace without a doubt..." said Natsumi as she straightened her stance. Sojiro placed his fan back onto his back. "This isn't going to be of any use", Sojiro said, as he held his hand out in front of him. Ace stopped spinning his Nagitana, seeing that he couldn't absorb any chakra this form. The Nagitana phased away as he looked at Sojiro oddly before the spikes on his back stretched and went swiftly underground. "It seems that he can't absorb chakra at all in that form, or use naturally advanced kekkei genkai, like Incineration Release in that form as well. It's inner guardian is off limits as well.... What did you do to yourself Ace...." said Natsumi as she watched Sojiro. Suddenly the blades came out of the ground, slicing completely through several trees in the process. "Raagghhh!!!!!" yelled Ace in an alien-like manner. Ace slashed it's claws against the ground in anger. "No one didn't even attack it and it's mad...." said Natsumi as she firmly gripped he Chakra Nullification Blade, ready to attack. She switfly threw the Blade right at the creature. The blade pierced the creatures left lung as it took the blow. "RAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" shouted the creature in pain before grabbing the blade and forcing it out "Suddenly the creature started collecting chakra at it's mouth. "Oh-ohh..." said Natsumi as she looked on. Sojiro stared Ace down, and quickly formed multiple handseals. ''I'll show him power''Sojiro told himself, hoping that he could handle him. Suddenly the collecting chakra faded away before the creature collapsed to the ground as its entire body glowed completely white with no details what so ever. Everyone watched as its body changed shape. Seconds later, it stopped glowing and everyone saw that it was Ace in his normal form, lying there unconscious. "Wow... that's the shortest battle with Ace I've ever been in..., and all I did was hit him with a blade..." said Natsumi as she giggled. "Well I guest it's time to go home, what do you all think?" asked Natsumi. "What?... You all think he's playing don't you? The truth is, He pushed himself too far and initiated another Life-Phase, something Helixians go through... He's in a coma, and he'll be in there for 2 months or maybe even more... Poor guy...." Natsumi said as she looked at Aces face."could my medical skills help me and Zaki are both medical nin"said Yuki as she looked at Ace."Wow i kind of feel bad" said Sen Category:Neo Akatsuki